The instant invention relates to prosthetic devices and more particularly to a prosthesis for maintaining the penis of a human male in an erected disposition during sexual intercourse.
It is generally recognized that sexual fulfillment is an important ingredient in most marriages and other intimate relationships between members of opposite sexes. However, it has been found that a significant number of men suffer from male impotency, which essentially prevents them from participating in sexual conduct. In this regard, it has been further found that while in some cases male impotency which is caused by psychological problems or certain physical problems can be cured, in other cases male impotency which results from surgery or from certain diseases, such as diabetes, is essentially incurable.
A number of devices have been heretofore available for assisting impotent males in performing sexual intercourse. In this regard, the devices disclosed in the U.S. patents to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 837,993; Renois, U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,463; Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,000; Line, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,007; Allinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,662; Allinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,663; and Gorokhovsky et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,152 are generally exemplary of the heretofore available prosthetic devices of this general type and represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. However, it has generally been found that these devices are not capable of effectively and comfortably maintaining the male penis in a natural erected disposition and that they are not capable of providing natural degrees of stability and rigidity in the male penis. Accordingly, in many instances the devices disclosed in the above references have been found to be less than entirely satisfactory.
The instant invention provides an improved prosthesis which is capable of comfortably maintaining a male penis in an erected deposition with a natural degree of stability and rigidity to enable an impotent male to effectively perform sexual intercourse. Specifically, the prosthesis of the instant invention comprises an open ring-like end portion having opposite first and second ends and dimensioned to be received on the shaft of a male penis so that it extends substantially therearound adjacent the base of the glans of the penis with the first and second ends disposed on the underside of the penis. The prosthesis further comprises a pair of substantially rigid support wire elements which are attached to the first and second ends of the end portion and extend rearwardly along the underside of the penis and along opposite sides of the scrotum to points behind the scrotum when the end portion is assembled on the penis. The prosthesis still further comprises a resilient band and means for securing the band to the wire elements behind the scrotum, the band being adapted so that when it is secured to the wire elements it is receivable on a penis so that it extends across the upper side thereof adjacent the base thereof for resiliently urging the wire elements and the end portion forwardly and slightly upwardly to maintain the penis in a natural erected disposition. The end portion preferably comprises a substantially ring-like wire element which is integrally formed with the support wire elements and a cushioned outer casing over the ring-like wire element for cushioning the penis where the ring-like end portion extends therearound. The securing means for securing the resilient band to the wire elements preferably comprises a pair of downwardly extending wire loops which are integrally formed with the support wire elements behind the scrotum for providing means for releasably hooking the resilient band on the rear ends of the support wire elements to urge the support wire elements forwardly and also slightly upwardly. The prosthesis preferably further comprises a retaining ring which is slidably received on the support wire elements and which is receivable on the support wire elements adjacent the end portion for drawing the first and second ends of the end portion together in order to tighten the end portion around the penis. Still further, the prosthesis preferably comprises a stabilizer member which is connected to the support wire elements so that it extends rearwardly and upwardly in the posterior crevice between the buttocks when the prosthesis is assembled on a male for stabilizing the support wire elements during sexual intercourse. The stabilizer member preferably comprises a pair of stabilizer wire elements which extend integrally rearwardly from the wire loops and a cushioned outer casing on the stabilizer wire elements for cushioning the adjacent portions of the male body during sexual intercourse.
It has been found that the prosthesis of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for supporting the male penis in an erected disposition during sexual intercourse. In this regard, the end portion snugly engages the shaft of the penis adjacent the base of the glans, and the retainer ring is slidably received on the support wire elements for drawing the first and second ends of the end portion together in order to retain the end portion in snug engagement around the penis. The resilient band extends from a point behind the scrotum over the upper side of the penis adjacent the base thereof for urging the support wire elements and the end portion forwardly and also slightly upwardly. The stabilizer member extends rearwardly and upwardly in the posterior crevice between the buttocks for providing stability for the support wire elements during use of the prosthesis. It has been found that these features cooperate to enable the prosthesis to be comfortably and effectively utilized for maintaining the male penis in an erected disposition during sexual intercourse.
As a result, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved prosthesis for maintaining the male penis in an erected disposition during sexual intercourse.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a prosthesis which is operative for maintaining the male penis in an erected disposition with a natural degree of rigidity and stability.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective prosthesis which can be comfortably worn on a male penis during sexual intercourse.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.